1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to conveyors and more particularly to those used in homes and on tops of dining tables for self service of food from serving bowls and self serving of beverages. Also at the same time making maximum use of space and giving diners maximum access to other diners requests like napkins, cutlery, condiments, etc. It is also the intent of the invention to make it a part of the decor for the center piece of the dining table. Present invention is classified under 186/49, Conveyor-Belt Driven.
2. Description of Prior Art
Several conveyors have been designed and used in the past to automate factory operations and commercial food handling, most of these have used storage bins and continuous pathway to guide movement around the conveyor Ref. to U.S. Pat. No. 34,016 to Hankes in December 1990, Ref to U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,440 in August 1988 to Tashman, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,852 to Weiss. Also most of those other inventions have been too bulky and too heavy to be used in homes on top of the dining table, besides being too noisy and not compatible to decor in dining room. The present invention besides being light and esthetically enclosed in sound proof housing to reduce motor noise, is very compact and suitable for standard dining tables sold in the market. Also present invention uses tough plastic base unit to match any table decor and standard serving bowls and cutlery. The other main difference in this invention is the elimination of a path way on the table which not only uses up valuable table space, but also interferes with the decor in the dining room. In addition, this invention enables the diners to self serve beverages, food, condiments at will and their own pace. Also this conveyor is voice activated/continuous selectable and with variable speed.